fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015/Pyro Enterprises
Hey everybody, it's Pyrostar! Welcome to my entry in the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015! I'm not going to bother with an overly long entry speech. Let's just start the dang thing, shall we? Day 1: 7/11 Does (Not) Suck Dimensional Trip I'm aware of the constant rebooting of the infamous character known as Trip. Likewise, I wanted to try my hand at my own reboot. However, this version is less of a reboot and more of a fleshing-out of Phazon's existing version (combined with Exo's more morally ambiguous version), which also takes on the form of a TV show. I'm calling it "Dimensional Trip". Essentially, this version of Trip is one of ten people who are randomly blasted into an interdimensional limbo after a series of freak accidents across the planet. This group eventually finds out that portals between other dimensions randomly open in this freakish void, and after a strange encounter in a dimension they enter, the group decides to become a sort of bounty hunter team, pulling off various jobs and errands in the varied dimensions. I plan on doing a monthly episode, though it'll likely be at random points during the month. Pok mon Iron and Amber Versions Welcome to the world of Pok mon! Pok mon Iron and Amber have been in development for a very long time, but it's finally approaching a point where I can say it's finalized idea-wise. It's a fairly standard Pok mon game where your goal is to best the ultimate challenge that is the Champion of the Honura region, all while taking on an evil team bent on region/world domination. Psych. Team Optic isn't interested in region domination. They control all of Honura already. The game has three primary themes: Nature vs. Technology, as exhibited in the mascots of the games, the legendary Ferrix and Sectanis, Stability, also expressed through the legendaries as they control the flow of technology and nature, respectively, and Choice. This theme is the most expressed throughout the entire game, as it ties into the biggest changes from past generations. Much like A Link Between Worlds, players are not restricted as to how they navigate the world and may challenge Gyms in any order, the only real limit being that you still need all 8 badges to access the Pok mon League. In case this sounds like the difficulty would break, don't think so- the world becomes more challenging after each Gym victory, and after 7 badges, even Route 1 might get some more challenging opponents. The Pok mon you meet are affected as well- more unique ones will begin appearing as you progress. And to avoid breaking the story, special story-related events trigger after a badge has been obtained, as opposed to being a roller coaster-styled game. Choice ties into the motives of the villainous Team Optic as well. This evil team has ruled the entire region from the shadows since its foundation, utilizing the power of the version's legendary Pok mon to control the path of history as the populace remains blissfully unaware. However, when a wealthy corporate owner lets their secret out to the player character, the team focuses their efforts on eliminating you and ensuring that they remain dominant over Honura. If it wasn't clear enough what they were based off of, their team insignia is a black triangle with a white O superimposed over it. Gameplay-wise, Iron and Amber include 350 new Pok mon, over 25 new Mega Evolutions, and a host of new mechanics. Here's one I'm going to let slip right now- Omega Shards. While they may sound like Mega Stone rip-offs, Omega Shards have an entirely unique purpose- if given to certain Pok mon such as the three Kalos starters or Ralts, it permanently transforms them into an Omega Form. Unlike Mega Evolutions, this does not increase stats- however, it does change the stat distribution, and also permanently changes the Pok mon's typing and Ability, often to a new and unique Ability. Omega Pok mon can also evolve, and since the shards are consumed upon use, they can be stacked with Mega Stones- meaning you could take an Omega Ralts and eventually train it into an Omega Gallade still capable of Mega Evolution. In this event, the Mega Evolution will use the Omega form's Ability instead of the usual one. Well, how's that for a buttload of info?! Elemental Dischord I literally came up with this idea today. And like Quantum and Knight Watch, this one gets trailers. YAY! The trailer begins with a bit of narration. There are 5 elements that make up our world. Earth. A image of an insect-like creature flashes for a split second. Fire. A second image appears, this one of a scrawny, sleeping dragon-like creature. Water. Another image, this time depicting a mysterious glowing current of water. Wind. An image of an imposing bat-like creature appears. And Aether. An image of a ball of purple energy is shown after the bat. These five elements have been the fundamental reason for the existence of our world, and without them, all life would eventually deteriorate. However, they have always been thought of as mere aspects of nature. When the Great Cataclysm took place, all of humanity's ideals of these elements were shaken to their core. The Great Cataclysm took place at the height of humanity's reign over the earth. We had previously unearthed and released the ancient chaos elemental known as Clash, but after we had managed to reseal him, we thought he had been defeated for good. We were wrong, and 750 years after the resealing, he broke free again, this time nearly destroying our world. If it hadn't been for Mother Nature, humanity would've been extinct long ago. As it turns out, each of those 5 basic elements were controlled by their own separate elemental on par with Clash, though sealed even more tightly than the chaos elemental. Desiring to help, but incapable of doing so themselves, they created champions, representatives of their element to do the work for them. Which worked well... The trailer cuts to the middle of an abandoned city. The bat-like creature from before is seen flying through the air, dodging rocks thrown by the massive, bulky insect on the ground. The bat lands and enters hand-to-hand combat with the insect, which goes well until the dragon reappears. Though scrawny-looking at first, it inhales air and becomes much more brawny and massive, and charges into the dueling creatures, knocking them apart. The dragon then opens its mouth, releasing the inhaled air as a massive fiery blast of flammable gas. It begins laughing, mocking its opponents, and doesn't notice the water flow from before gathering around it until it has created a complete bubble around the dragon. The dragon struggles to escape the bubble, but is incapable of doing so until it spits the dragon into a wall, taking on the form of a woman in a squid-styled dress in order to taunt the dragon. The four creatures prepare for combat against each other- until the ball of purple energy appears above the four, transforming into an eye and firing a blast of energy that obscures the screen. Until they started fighting each other as well. Elemental Dischord is a fighting game that acts as a pseudo-Smash Bros. clone. While the main mechanics are the same, there are a number of differences that set this game apart. One of those two is the Shatter Gauge located next to the character's percentage. Players can flinch and get knocked back from attacks, but cannot be KOd unless the Shatter Gauge is broken (which is accomplished by repeatedly comboing an opponent- more powerful attacks break it more). This also drastically reduces the opponent's knockback resistance, so characters actually have much higher knockback resistance than most Smash characters otherwise. The other main change is 3D battlefields. While it's still a 2D game, there are multiple planes in each stage, like Kirby: Triple Deluxe. While dodging left or right moves you to the side like in Smash Bros., dodging up or down will send you into the background or foreground, respectively. There are going to be a lot of unique characters, but the five here are known as Stagz, Dragadis, Cephalia, Knocktur, and Omnipsi. These are about 1/3 of the starter characters, though the full count is as of yet undecided. Whew, that was a lot of info. Quantum Trailer 1 I'm gonna be doing something cool this showcase. During the Quantum trailers, I'll add in music that would be playing at the points in the trailer. Just click on the play button before moving on with the text. Without further ado, let's begin "Blocky Road"! The trailer begins with the typical intro. However, instead of a scene in any location, gameplay transitions to, of all things, a level in the middle of Meteos. The level is going normally at first- however, strange pink and white checkered boxes begin appearing on the stage. When the Geolytes down on the screen are unable to get rid of these mysterious heavy boxes, one of them decides to climb on one of the flying Meteos blocks and find out where they are coming from. The lone Geolyte eventually climbs up into the stars to find a strange fairy-like girl holding a flower spawning the blocks, seemingly being threatened to do so by a strange cloud of black particles. The Geolyte spawns a block next to him, which transforms into a mini-Meteos and blasts upward, dispelling the cloud. The small alien runs over to the fairy, but has little time before the swarm transforms into a horde of Primid-like beings. The fairy picks up her flower-like staff and prepares for battle as a splash message appears- Lip blooms into battle! After gameplay of both Lip and Geolyte in action, both demonstrating their usage of blacks in combat, the trailer cuts to a game logo. However, afterwards, the trailer shows Taranza, still carrying his rewards from the "Ridley's Big Debut" trailer, sneaking up behind the two fighters, transforming them into trophies and taking them with him. However, he is unaware of the swarm still hovering overhead, silently stalking him... Knight Watch Trailer 1 One more thing. Mr. Knight was pleased with me bringing Vasquez into the Knight Watch, but he said that it still wasn't enough. I was even more scared. A huling, nuclear-powered behemoth, a teleporting supersoldier, a sunlight-controlling sniper, and the world's greatest luchadore not being enough to protect the boss's stuff was scary. I was worried I was going to wind up getting like fifteen people on this job. Anyways, I was now heading to a place a bit more familiar- Dallas, Texas, where my next assignment was. Good thing, too, as there was almost no chance of me requiring to speak a foreign language this time. After a long flight and a few hours of driving, I eventually made it to a deserted trailer park where my target was supposed to be hiding. After finding the one trailer with power, I knocked on the door. "Can I help you?" It was an old woman's voice. This already looked bad. "I'm looking for someone named Bryan Colson. Do you know him?" "Sure I know him. He lives about 10 miles down the road. Really not a social guy." Crap. Sure enough, the old lady was right. Colson's house was a long drive away, and ironically in even worse shape than the abandoned trailer park. The door wasn't even locked, so I just walked right in. The man I was looking for was sitting on a couch, drinking what appeared to be a beer. He looked like a fairly normal, if slightly pudgy, African-American man- were it not for the massive metallic gauntlet attached to his arm. He noticed me, but took no action. "Excuse me, sir, but I'm here to discuss a potential job offer with you." He glared angrily at me. "I got a job. I make plenty o' cash." "Doing what? Sitting on your fat hind end drinking beer? It's American stuff, it's not even the actually good beer. Your house is in shambles, you drink crappy beer... And nobody ever sees you leave your house. What job could you possibly have?" He held up his massive robotic arm for me to see. Looking at it closely, I saw that it wasn't human technology by any means- it was clearly alien in origin. "I used ta serve in Iraq. I found this weird meteor one night while I was scoutin'... The darn thing fused ta ma arm. None of the medics could remove it. I... I got an honorable discharge without anyone else knowing, and now the government's payin' me to keep ma mouth shut 'bout the gauntlet. Not like it helps, seein' as you're here." "Bryan, I'm not here to blab to the world about the gauntlet. Or make fun of your condition. You could help people by taking this job. You could make something of yourself again." I hit him right in the feels, as the kids nowadays say. "...Sir, I'm takin' the job. On one condition." "What's that?" He got up off of the couch and threw down his beer bottle, which apparently had actually been empty for a while. "The government took ma old life from me. If I'm gonna help, I'm gonna take somethin' o' theirs. Now, let's head off to a little place I like to call... Area 51." Well, that's all for tonight! Day 2: The Omega Pok Arena I thought we already covered Pok mon. XD Pok Arena takes place in a slight alternate dimension from the actual Pok mon series- in this dimension, trainers are required to fight alongside their Pok mon in battle. Apparently Pok PETA got fed up at some point and enforced this rule, though trainers don't really seem to mind it, seeing as they can have an even easier time bonding with their Pok mon. However, when a mysterious corrupted legendary begins causing mayhem throughout the world, a group of trainers bands together to defeat it- while others band together to capture it. The game is a combination of Smash Bros., Street Fighter, and Soul Calibur. Battlefields take place on a 3D battlefield, despite being 2D battles, and characters can string together combos with the X, Y, and A buttons. However, the B button is a lot simpler, and is used for specials nearly identically to Smash Bros. While players directly control trainers, hitting the triggers on the controller switch between one of the trainer's three Pok mon, which influences their moveset. Another difference from other fighting games is how the special meter works. Instead of having a meter that lets you unleash a powerful attack when full, you have the Mega Gauge, which works more like Hyrule Warrior's Focus Spirit Gauge. When full, one of the trainer's Pok mon Mega Evolves, temporarily gaining a massive stat boost while draining the bar. Of course, if you like the standard special bar, you can always sacrifice the remains of the bar to perform a Mega Attack. The roster of trainers will be rather varied, but I'm only going to reveal 4 of them now: Red from Gen I, Archie from Gen III, Elesa from Gen V, and Professor Sycamore from Gen VI. Kirby: Solar Star Like I said last time, I'm probably going to wind up showing a Kirby game every showcase. That's probably going to bite me in the butt at some point. Solar Star begins with Kirby finding a mysterious egg in a field outside his house. He takes it home with him, and spends a few days trying to take care of it (and humorously trying to stuff a Maxim Tomato into it). After leaving it next to his fireplace one night, it hatches in the morning to reveal a small orange and yellow bird-like fairy, who Kirby quickly befriends and plays with. However, after a little montage of Kirby playing with this fairy (its name being Soli), Kirby notices that despite it being nighttime, the sun is still out. He then sees a massive effigy of what appears to be a matured version of Soli appear over the horizon. This divine being introduces itself as Coronea, the deity in control of Popstar's sunlight, and demands that her stolen child be returned to her, lest Dream Land perish beneath a never-ending barrage of sunlight. Kirby and Soli set off to return the avian child and save Dream Land- but they do not notice a shadowy figure watching them from behind a rock... That's just the plot- gameplay specifics will come tomorrow. Elemental Dischord Trailer 1 Now for the first trailer for the game I made up on the spot yesterday! Let's get into more in-depth focus on the characters from the first teaser. The trailer begins by showing off a hieroglyph-styled version of the insect-like creature from the original teaser, now showing a short tagline in a strange language that translates into "Stagz". It then transitions into gameplay of the beetle creature in action, showcasing his ability to summon rocks usable as platforms or projectiles. The trailer then transitions to a similar glyph based on the dragon creature, with more of the strange text translating into "Dragadis". Dragadis's moveset is shown, revealing his dual-form gameplay; he is capable of inhaling air to change from a weak speed-based character into a slow heavyweight, and vice versa by expelling the collected gasses as a powerful flame orb. The next glyph shown is of the female water figure, which the strange language lists as "Cephalia". Cephalia is revealed to be a mage-type character, capable of spawning and teleporting through puddles of water, shifting form to adjust to the battlefield, and firing scalding blasts of steaming hot water. Following Cephalia is the bat creature's glyph, with the text listing it as "Knocktur". Knocktur is shown as a character with poor ground combat skills, but high aerial skills, and his unique ability of controlling wind currents to alter fighter speed is showcased heavily. The final glyph shown is that of the eye-like creature, which is listed as "Omnipsi". The floating eye is shown as a more strategic character, being a lightweight fighter capable of telekinetically manipulating the enviroment around it, as well as draining the Shatter Gauge of his opponents to repair his own. The trailer then ends with a simple logo for the game. Not much, I know. Quantum Trailer 2 Let's get weird. "DLC Trailer 1" it is! The trailer begins in what appears appears to be the capital of the High Entia race, Alcamoth. However, it appears to be in incredibly rough shape, and wreckage strewn around the battlefield suggests that it was attacked by the forces from Lana's reveal trailer. Shulk and his team (once again, save Seven) are inside the palace, talking to Alvis, who is seemingly one of the few remaining people in the capital. *'Shulk:' We came as soon as you called. I'd ask what the problem was, but it seems pretty obvious. *'Melia:' Alvis, please tell me Kallian's OK! *'Alvis:' Your brother is fine, Princess. The royal family was evacuated as soon as the attackers were spotted. *'Reyn:' What exactly happened? Sure don't look like no Mechon to me. *'Alvis:' Precisely. The High Entia have no record of the attackers anywhere in our recorded history, but they were by no means Mechon. Judging by the materials used in their armor, it appears they are completely foreign to both the Bionis and Mechonis. *'Dunban:' Hmmm.... *'Sharla:' What is it, Dunban? *'Dunban:' Shulk, do you remember that giant robot that attacked Colony 9 a while back? The one that was driven by that strange bird-like creature? *'Shulk:' Yeah, I finally remembered his name was Dedede. Why? *'Dunban:' That portal that opened up overhead... Maybe it had something to do with these attackers. *'???:' More than you pathetic excuses for warriors know... *''(everyone looks at Reyn)'' *'Reyn:' Guys, I swear that wasn't me. Suddenly, a rift opened up in the air inside the city- however, instead of being red or blue, the rift is a strange green color. More of the monsters come out, alongside a shining white object heading rapidly towards the palace. It crash-lands in front of the group, revealing itself as a small being with large feathered wings. *'???:' My master has freed me from eternity inside that pathetic clockwork star... And I just have to eliminate you to fufill my bargain with him... Now, face me... if you dare! As the strange warrior spreads his wings to prepare for combat, a splash message appears- Galacta Knight reawakens! *'Alvis:' Shulk, remember that time I saved you from those Telethia back in Makna Forest? *'Shulk:' Why are you bringing this up now of all times?! To Shulk's massive surprise, Alvis ripped the Monado out of his hands and activated it. *'Alvis:' Because you owe me one! Alvis poses as the Monado radiates green energy (implying he is trying to use Monado Purge on Galacta Knight) as a splash message appears- Alvis busts the battlefield! Gameplay is the shown of these two new clone characters fighting, showing of their differences from their original templates (notably Galacta Knight's focus on power over speed and Alvis' altered Monado Art move). Eventually, infamous clone characters Dr. Mario, Young Link, and Pichu join the battle and the trailer ends with a logo as the five leap into combat with each other. Post-logo, the trailer cuts to a strange lab with four glowing tubes- each of which holds one of the four Alloy characters for Brawl. A group of three Mii Fighters, their features hidden in the shadows, approaches the tubes as one presses a red button, which releases the Alloys. The trailer then fades to black. Sorry, no Knight Watch trailer tonight. DX Day 3: I DID IT! Sorry for being so late to the party today! I was a bit busy... Let's kick things off right now! Crystalite This is a sort of puzzle game I've been concocting. Crystalite is a lot like Tetris, where you control falling crystal blocks to destroy them and get points. The main difference is that destruction acts a lot more like Bejeweled, where blocks must be in contact with other blocks of the same color in order to be broken, as opposed to filling up a row with blocks. Which wouldn't really work in this game. Crystalite's gameplay actually happens inside a cube instead of a square, and all pieces are 3D, meaning even more thought goes into placing each block than an average Tetris game. Even more interesting is the 2-player VS Mode, which ha each player competing to see who can get the higher score- and occasionally sabotaging their enemy by dropping items into the mix. Not much, but it seems fun. Kirby: Solar Star (Part 2) Last time, I talked about Kirby's quest to return the baby Soli to his incredibly overprotective mother, but I just went over the story. Today, I'm going over the gameplay itself. As opposed to the massive online collab that is Kirby and the Legendary Labyrinth and the Return to Dream Land-styled Kirby and the 3rd Dimension, this game is a simpler one-player experience. The only interaction players can really get is over the online minigames or by sending in a new item, known as the Ghost Star. Ghost Stars are based off of the item-sharing feature from Triple Deluxe, and when you save your time or high score to a stage, a Ghost Star of that record is saved. Your Ghost Star will then randomly be sent over the internet to another player, which has two uses, depending on the stage you're in. In normal stages, Ghost Stars show your progress through the level, helping novice players find secrets or pass a difficult area. In boss fights, however, Ghost Stars will actually damage the boss, making them useful in case you need help. However, boss Ghost Stars will only be activated if you die to the boss 5 times. That might seem like a lot, but while Kirby has tended to be pretty simple in the past, Solar Star ain't pulling any punches. Stages are harder to make it through, bosses require genuine strategy over "choose ability and attack constantly", guarding has been replaced with a slight dodge move, and, most interestingly, Kirby no longer has the ability to fly past a generous five jumps. All said, this could be the Dark Souls of Kirby. Kirby games recently have had super-powerful abilities that add more puzzle mechanics, in the form of Super Abilities and the Hypernova ability. Pyro Enterprizes' Kirby games are no stranger to that trend- Cosmic Adventure had more Super Abilities, 3rd Dimension had the Shift ability, and Legendary Labyrinth is going to have the Platinum Star ability. Solar Star adds to that trend with the brand-new Solar ability, which grants Kirby a sun-styled crown. Solar Kirby gains an energy meter, which can be charged to fire massive blasts of solar power. This heatwave isn't just for combat- it can melt ice, generate solar wind, or even charge machinery. Kirby: Solar Star is coming soon! World's End I've never really gotten MMOs. Sure, it can be fun to interact with a ton of other people at once, but usually the gameplay is watered down a lot in the process. Therefore, in my quest to develop an MMO, I watered down the gameplay a ton and focused on the interaction aspect. World's End takes place in a world recently created by a goddess referred to in-game as Geia. Players are tasked by Geia to explore the recently created paradise world and do as they desire- though exploration in the later parts of the game indicate that Geia may not be completely truthful to the player... The game is focused on community co-op and exploration over combat. While every player is "born" in a crystalline structure known as "Geia's Womb", located in the very center of the game world, there's a massive amount of exploration. How much? World's End is 30 times the size of Xenoblade Chronicles X. Combat is different from normal MMOs, as players have basic attacks and a special power based off of their class as opposed to spells with cool-down periods and such. Therefore, fights are more similar to Zelda games than World of Warcraft. Races also play a more prominent role in World's End than in other MMOs. While other games may have races affect class selection and starting location, races here choose the player's primary method of traversal throughout the massive world, as well as affecting the special abilities that the player can learn. Here are just a few of the races: *'Human:' Normal humans rebirthed into Geia's world. Humans do not have access to the special modes of transportation that most other races have, but can use resources collected around the world to build outposts, or even towns, where players are capable of gathering. *'Aero:' A slender humanoid race with porcelain-white skin and massive bird-like wings. Aero are capable of flight, but while they may serve as an amazing bird's-eye-view scout, they move slowly on the ground due to their massive wings, making battle a bad idea. *'Naedi:' Beings of pure water that take on humanoid form. Naedae (that's the plural form) cannot survive on land in areas other than outposts or Geia's Womb for extended periods, but are capable of reaching depths under the water that would kill most other races, making them perfect sea hunters or underwater explorers. *'Aruboros:' Draconic beings made of earth and plantlife. Aruborous move much slower than other races, trading speed for considerable strength in combat. However, they are not affected by weather systems such as hurricanes, super-thunderstorms, or even volcanic eruptions, making them perfect for exploring in the more dangerous areas of the game. Elemental Dischord Trailer 2 The trailer begins with another version of the strange character-hieroglyphs being carved into a stone wall, though it does not appear to be any of the five previously revealed champions. The glyph eventually is shown as a strange snake-like creature wielding a staff. More of the strange language appears, which quickly translates to the champion's name: "Eelex". The trailer then transitions to the ruined city from the original teaser. Cephalia is currently fighting off Dragadis again, though things seem to be going slightly worse this time, as the dragon-like champion seems to be beating its rival. The watery champion can only manage to slightly douse her opponent in water before he charges a massive fireball- but before he can fire it, a massive electric shock blasts him, rendering Dragadis unconscious. The slender Eelex rises up behind the fallen dragon and helps Cephalia to her "feet", before the two turn to challenge Knocktur. Quantum Trailer 3 "Nintendo Land". 'Nuff said. (1) The trailer begins with the usual intro, then cuts to the primary plaza of Nintendo Land. Miis are scattered all around the park, having a fun time with some fair food or enjoying one of the many attractions. Interestingly, Monita seems to be standing in front of a newly developed attraction with a Smash Bros. symbol on it, labeled "Super Smash Team". The robotic guide herself seems to be acting as referee between Miis dressed as Mario and Link. However, just as the "match" begins, one of the strange green rifts opens up between the two attendees, and a flood of the strange creatures rush out, alongside the Fighting Mii Team. As the guests run from the park, Monita stands to guard the exit from the Fighting Mii Team. She poses as a splash message appears- Monita guides the battle! (2) The trailer then transitions into Monita's gameplay on Battlefield, fending off the Fighting Mii Team in Classic Mode. More explicitly, it reveals that like Palutena and the Mii Fighters, Monita has a variety of special moves, all based off of the various Nintendo Land attractions. Eventually, Monita uses her Final Smash, Pachinko, and finishes off both the Miis dressed like Mario and Link and the actual Mario and Link, and a game logo appears. Post-logo, Monita is helping to repair the damage to Nintendo Land when a group of three Miis comes up to her. One of them, a Mii wearing black clothing, walks closer to her and asks her to come with them, as she will be able to help more people by joining them than staying behind and repairing the park. Reluctantly, Monita agrees, and the group walks away- but not before revealing the identity of the black-garbed Mii... Sakurai himself. (1) (2) Knight Watch Trailer 2 Bryan and I had been driving for hours. I told him multiple times that there was no such thing as Area 51, that it was just the beer talking. But through it all, he seemed determined that it was real, and that he knew where it was. He didn't even seem drunk anymore- maybe I've been playing too much TF2, but I always expect drinkers to be in a constant state of drunkenness. At any rate, we eventually came across an old military bunker. Whether or not it was Area 51 remained to be seen, but luckily, the electric fence wasn't a problem- Bryan's alen gauntlet blasted a hole right through it. There was a question about the gauntlet that bugged me. "Is it hard to do stuff with that big hunk of metal on your arm?" "Nah. I was a lefty to begin with, so my right arm being obstructed ain't too bad. Anyways, here we are." The bunker itself seemed barren on the outside, but the interior was bright and polished- like the interior of a hospital. Bryan led me to an elevator and hit a button labeled "EXT". I was getting even more confused. "How do you know where Area 51 is, exactly?" "The docs back in Iraq had me transferred here for "sick leave" once they couldn't get the metal offa me." Eventually, we arrived in a large hangar, where a massive metallic saucer was hanging from the ceiling- amazingly, it seemed to be the same material as Bryan's gauntlet. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. "Beautiful, ain't she? This was the one that landed in Roswell. Had a heck of a time salvaging it without anyone noticing." I turned to the man, a short and stocky military man with a massive amount of badges. "What do you mean, nobody noticed? Wasn't Roswell the incident that set everybody off about aliens?" "No, that one actually WAS a weather balloon. Nobody knew about the real saucer. Name's Peter Spine, head director of operations here. I see Bryan lead you here." Bryan stepped forward. "Sir, this might be a bad time to ask, but I need Prisoner 667." Spine seemed hesitant, but agreed to show us this "667" anyways. He took us down another long elevator to get to Bryan's apparent destination. "So, Bryan, why is this 667 the first thing you head to out of all the stuff in Area 51?" Spine growled at me. "It ain't called Area 51. That's just a codename, throws people off our trail." "Will you tell me the real name if I promise not to tell?" "Yeah, Area 52." I was internally thinking "Are you f***ing serious", but we finally arrived at our destination. Man, Area 52 elevators were fast. -OH, HEY, SPINE'S BACK. CAN I GET SOME SNACKS?- The voice was coming from a small machine that looked like a big metal jellyfish, but with a big eye in the middle and two glowing orbs on top. It seemed to be repairing a strange object that looked like a combination between an oven and a refrigerator. No, 667, you can NOT have snacks. Boys, meet Prisoner 667, the only alien the U.S. military has ever been able to capture alive." -I DO GENERAL REPAIRS TO BOTH ORGANIC AND INORGANIC RESOURCES- SUCH AS THIS OVEN/FREEZER HYBRID EXPERIMENT SPINE ORDERED.- "Shut up, space maggot." -MAKE ME, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A CARBON-BASED LIFEFORM.- I stepped in to prevent a fight between Spine and the robot space jellyfish- which was as stupid as it sounded. "667, how'd you like to get out of here?" Day 4: It's Now Or Nothing Now, let's start off with an interesting little idea I had. Wario Land: Origins As you likely know, Wario's got a really weird group of friends, ranging from a girl incapable of holding a job to a teenage witch to a cyborg mad scientist. I always wanted to know how this motley crew met- and this is supposed to tell that story. The game begins with Wario sitting on his fat hind end, watching TV while eating a bowl of strawberries. As he's channel surfing, he eventually hits a new channel currently covering a museum robbery. The reporter covering the incident (actually the Ringside Reporter, just as a little nod to Game & Wario's developers) states that the only thing stolen was a priceless "Golden Diamond", the world's most valuable gem. Immediately perking up, Wario decides to get his hands on the stolen gem in order to get rich. However, other people are watching the same program all over Diamond City. Mona wants to capture the thief to get her name out into the world, Dr, Crygor wants it for research, Young Cricket wants it to prove himself to his master, Ashley wants it as a spell ingredient... this seemingly random bunch of people, excited by the thought of the ultimate reward, head off into the world to find the Golden Diamond. Origins plays out a lot like the original Wario Land series and the recent Wario Land: Shake It!, minus motion controls. Instead, Wario can switch out with a partner to gain special abilities. Wario has his classic shoulder bash, Mona has a triple jump, Jimmy T. can create a blast wave via megaphone that can shatter cracked objects, 9-Volt has an NES Zapper that can destroy glitched objects... the list goes on. You can even save a bit of trouble switching by teaming up with a friend in local or online co-op! Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen *'Pit:' (yawn) Why did you get me up so early, Lady Palutena? I was having the best dream ever... *'Palutena:' This is kinda important, Pit. Just try your best to stay awake. *'Viridi:' I'm willing to bet that this dream of yours involved food. *'Dark Pit:' Knowing him, you've already won the bet. *'Pit:' Wait... why are Viridi and Pittoo here? *'Dark Pit:' I don't know how many times I've asked you not to call me that. *'Viridi:' Palutena invited us. Dark Pit's only here for the free cake. *'Pit:' Cake? Lady Palutena, you never make me that. What's going on? *'Palutena:' Maybe this will explain... (game logo appears) *'Pit:' A... A... A new game! *'Palutena:' Congratulations, Pit! We pulled a little money together and got you this. Hope you enjoy it! *'Pit:' Enjoy it! Are you kidding me?! This is the best thing you have ever given me! *'Dark Pit:' Sigh... I guess I'll have to get used to seeing you more, pitstain. *'Pit:' Why's that? *'Dark Pit:' The game's co-op. *'Pit:' YESSSSSS! WOO! Can't wait to learn more! *'Palutena:' Actually, we don't have time. This segment of the showcase is almost over. *'Pit:' Aw, come on! I don't even know anything yet! *'Viridi:' Don't worry. This was just a teaser. We don't actually go in-depth until tomorrow. I'm skipping the Elemental Dischord trailer for tonight. There's something else I'm doing instead. Quantum Trailer 4 Behold the reveal trailer that is "Nazo no Murasamejo". The trailer begins in a mysterious field of grass, appearing similar to the Samurai Kirby minigame from Super Star. Returning smashers Link and Lucina are dueling, with the two seemingly equal in strength. Eventually, the two are worn out, and both attempt a final blow on the other fighter. However, just as Falchion and the Master Sword clash, a third swordsman slashes the both of them from the shadows, sending them flying. A shout of "Watashi no tabi wa hajimatta bakari" is heard as the new fighter leaps from the grass, creating a splash message- Takamaru strikes again! 5lyG6roSDeA The trailer then transitions to gameplay of Takamaru. Beginning on both the new Murasame Castle and Samurai Kirby stages, it eventually transitions to various other stages, showing Takamaru's combat prowess against multiple foes, even fighting Master Hand on Final Destination, marking the first in-game appearance of the hand himself. Takamaru uses his Final Smash, Izanuma Lightning, on both Link and Lucina before a game logo appears. Post-logo, Takamaru is seen walking into a Japanese-styled castle. He crouches and bows to an unseen person, who walks on screen and reveals herself to be a young woman in a pink kimono. The two then start a conversation in Japanese. *'Takamaru:' "Watashi hime o, kaeshita." *'Motohime:' "Go anshin kudasai. Anata wa ashita no junbi o no atarashī bōken o motte iru." *'Takamaru:' "Watashi wa shōchi shite imasu." Sorry, no Knight Watch trailer tonight either. Day 5: Five Times The Bass If you actually translated Takamaru and Motohime's conversation, it revealed something about today's showcase- I'm pulling an Uprising on the classic Murasame Castle. Meet... Murasame's Darkness The game isn't intended to be a sequel in the vein of KI:U, but a reboot of sorts. The general plot stays the same- aliens invade medieval-era Japan, utilizing their advanced technology to bestow extraordinary powers to four lords across Japan, as well as taking over an ancient statue known as Murasame, in order to take over the planet. However, this time, there's a bit more focus on the alien backstory as well as interaction between the characters. As the original Murasame Castle was a more action-focused version of The Legend of Zelda, Murasame's Darkness is a more action-focused version of the more recent Zelda games, mostly Skyward Sword. Takamaru can freely explore the land of Japan as he wants, finding secret areas and exploring castles as the player wishes. Instead of having dungeon items, Takamaru relies on two types of items- weapons and scrolls. Weapons are what Takamaru uses to attack, and are found in shrines across the game's world. These range from Takamaru's basic katana to a electricity-generating naginata to a Bo-hiya with infinite ammunition. Scrolls are based off of the original game's magic, and are taught by miko scattered across the world. Scrolls have powerful effects ranging from slowing time to the classic lightning attack, but these also run off of Takamaru's limited magic supply. Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen (Part 2) *'Pit:' Are we finally ready for the game reveal, Lady Palutena? *'Palutena:' Almost. Just hold on a couple seconds while the dev goes over it. *'Pit:' I can't wait! The Spider Queen is an almost direct sequel to Kid Icarus: Uprising, which I feel personally attached to as the first real hardcore game I ever got into. Much of the foundation for the game returns, as it remains a third-person shooter with similar weapon and power types as before, but I tried to focus on making a bigger and more streamlined game. First off, lefties were kept in mind while making this. As the Pyrohedron possesses two circle pads in place of actual control sticks, both left and right-handed people can easily play. In fact, there's even an option that lets you use both of the circle pads instead of using the touch screen. *'Palutena:' Well, that definitely wasn't feasible in the last game. *'Pit:' SHHHH! It's just getting good! The biggest addition, however, is co-op. A second player may take control of Dark Pit in the mission selection screen and choose his or her separate loadout, then join the fight with Player 1 to make things a bit easier- or to just have a good time. *'Dark Pit:' Look, just because we're working together doesn't mean I like you. And it also doesn't mean that you can can me that stupid name! *'Pit:' Aw, come on, Pitt~ *'Dark Pit:' I WILL MURDER YOU IF YOU SAY ONE MORE SYLLABLE! *'Pit:' Yah! Each player uses their own Pyrohedron controller and their own touchscreen for aiming. However, the images shown normally on the TV for each player is transferred onto the touch screen, and the TV will display a split-screen view showing both of the players. Also, note that Intensity will auto-increase by one level upon a second player entering. The story is also much longer than Uprising, consisting of the fight between Palutena's Army and a "Tartaran Armada of sorts". *'Pit:' Sounds like the Underworld army again. *'Palutena:' Not exactly. Tartarus is where the worst souls go. It's an alternate dimension, and the only portal leading to it is in the center of the earth. And apparently the god guarding it has been slacking off. *'Pit:' And who's this "Spider Queen" I keep seeing in the logo? *'Arachne:' That would be me, insolent canary. *'Pit:' Gah! W-Who are you? *'Arachne:' I am Arachne, former priestess to Palutena and leader of the Tartaran Armada. Your pitiful goddess will not be able to stop my wrath from completely destroying Skyworld... and taking my dominion over the earth. *'Pit:' Wait- former priestess to Palutena? What's that supposed to~ *'Palutena:' FOCUS, Pit. *'Pit:' Err... roger that. Kid Icarus: The Spider Queen should be started relatively soon. Megaman Advance My own twisted variation on the Mega Man series, based off of the RPs that my friends and I used to do together. The game takes place within the classic era of Mega Man. The titular robot has now become a world-renowned super hero, and due to technological advancements, Dr. Light has been able to upgrade Roll and Proto Man, as well as create three new Robot Masters named Metro, Pop, and Chorus. This team acts like the Mega Man version of the Justice League or the Avengers, travelling the world and fighting crime. Meanwhile, the evil Dr. Wily, infuriated at his constant attempts at world domination always failing, decides to focus on revenge on his former colleague and and his ultimate creation. Wily goes through several prototypes trying to create the "ultimate Robot Master" (a project that ultimately results in Zero's creation) and eventually creates the powerful Neo Man. Unfortunately, Neo Man turns out to be incredibly unstable, turning against Wily and using his ability to control technology to a horrifying extent by taking over Wily Castle. He then begins a world domination bid by either reprogramming existing robots or creating his own. Wily sees no choice but to ally with Light, and Mega Man and his team are sent to go stop Neo Man and his army of Robot Masters. Gameplay is nearly identical to the original Mega Man games, but with drastically enhanced graphics and a multiplayer function. Every character is different, and have unique powers ranging from Mega's slide attack to Proto's bullet-deflecting shield to Chorus's enhanced charge shot powers. Additionally, Advance is much longer than other classic games, having three sets of eight Robot Masters that must be defeated before facing the final battle against Neo Man. There is actually an interesting item that is hidden inside each stage- the Retro Circuit. If you manage to collect this and beat the Robot Master at the stage's end, you will be allowed access to that level's Retro mode upon replaying it. In Retro mode, the difficulty of the stage goes up, and everything goes 8-bit- the characters, the stage, the music, and more. Beating a Retro stage gets you more rewards and a special prize. Beat every Retro level, and something cool might happen... Quantum Trailer 5 No, I hate to go back on my word on something like this... but I'm not going to do Elemental Dischord trailers. I'm just... So, here, have a trailer named "The Hands of Fate". (1) The trailer begins with the usual intro, then cuts to Final Destination. The only characters fighting are Lady Omega and Lord Alpha, though Alpha his being backed by the corrupted Mario and Samus. However, just as it seems Omega is about to be finished off, she opens a rift, and every newcomer character revealed so far emerges, drastically pushing back Alpha in an epic battle. Eventually, however, this Smash royale attracts the attention of something much more powerful, and both Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear on the battlefield. The trailer then transitions to a new mode known as "Master Battle Royale", where players team up to fight a level 10 intensity Master Hand and Crazy Hand. After much battling, Omega eventually KOs the hands, but Alpha sneaks behind and performs a smash attack, massively raising her percentage. Alpha attempts to finish her off, but four mysterious shadows pass over her head before he can, and four metallic figures leap in front of her to protect her, generating a splash message- The Alloy Team fights again! (2) The trailer goes back to Final Destination, but it is now a 4v1 battle between the Alloys and Alpha. Each of the Alloys has their special focus shown off: Red's overwhelming power, Blue's massive speed and agility, Yellow's defensive focus, and Green's variety of projectile attacks. The trailer shows the Alloys fighting in many different stages before the team performs a group pose and the game logo shows up. Post-logo, Omega and the newcomer characters are examining the Alloys, wondering who sent them and why. Eventually, the three Miis appear from the shadows, finally revealing all of their identities as Miis of Sakurai, Miyamoto, and Reggie. The three state that there is something going on that is even bigger than the current conflict between Omega and Alpha, and that they require assistance. Happy to help, the characters follow the Miis into a large-sized spaceship, and the trailer fades t black... (1) (2) Knight Watch Trailer 3 Once 667 and Spine worked past their differences, the commander eventually decided to let the alien go- on one condition. "You gotta promise that this... thing won't be given any breathing room in terms of control wherever you're taking him. He's a nasty one, and he's going to escape if you loosen his leash even a little bit." -YOU INSULT ME. HAVE I EVER ESCAPED BEFORE?- "Yes. You never made it off of the grounds, but you've attempted escape at least 24 times. This year." -DOESN'T NOT MAKING IT OFF THE GROUNDS MEAN I DIDN'T ESCAPE?- "Oh, shut up." "Regardless, Spine, I promise my employers and I will ensure that Prisoner 667 will not get a taste of escape as long as we're using him to- Hey, where'd he go?" -FREEDOM, SUCKERS!- Prisoner 667 had somehow escaped the electromagnetic shackles holding him and had run over to my car, attempting to hijack it. However, when his alien mind couldn't grasp the concept of a steering wheel or pedals, he was quickly trapped again and sealed back into the shackles. Now I knew that 667 might be more trouble than either Bryan or I had originally thought. After a lot of driving, we made it to the airport, where our private jet back to Knight Island was waiting. However, even with Bryan's robotic gauntlet hidden under a heavy trenchcoat and 667 stored inside a crate, being taken to the plane by the baggage workers, I still felt that we were being watched. Sure, trenchcoats can be suspicious, but I felt like a lot of eyes were focused on me. It was weird, to say the least. Eventually, we made it to the jet terminal, but people were still looking at us, and I began to think that it may have been related to the private jet- or the company attached to it. I began to realize that this focus was malevolent, and Bryan and I high-tailed it out of the airport and into the skies. I still felt like I was being watched. Day 6: Hyrule's Downfall Is Not Good This day of the showcase is officially Zelda day! Despite this, I'm starting with some info on... Heroforce First off, a new feature has been revealed based off of the Smash games that Heroforce was partially inspired by- Bosses. Bosses are massive monsters that can occasionally awaken in the middle of a match, and will instantly begin attacking both teams simultaneously. Each battlefield has its own unique Boss, and this Boss is actually capable of changing the environment with its attacks. Both teams must unite to defeat it, but the team that actually manages to do so is immune to the screen-clearing shockwave that follows the Boss's death. Also, more Heroes! *'Magnara:' The Hero selected by the Adamanti race. Beings of pure liquid metal, the Adamanti run foundries to keep production of their race assured. Magnara's goal is to secure Coronite for them and tap its resources to keep the foundries going. Magnara is capable of turning into a puddle of mercury-like metal in order to traverse the environment quickly and avoid conflict- though she can shape her liquid body into many types of bladed weapons should combat be a necessity. *'Xero:' The Hero selected by the reptilian Rexilar race- though you wouldn't normally be able to tell his race, as the only organic parts left in Xero's body is his brain. Xero is a master ninja, and can utilize both advanced technology and ancient sword techniques to smite his opponents. *'Cerebe:' The Hero chosen by the Coretek race. This species is almost entirely brain, with only two small droopy arms and a small head where the brain stem should be to even differentiate them from brains. Cerebe is, as such, a highly fragile character, though he is capable of powerful telekinetic attacks, and can even manipulate the environment. *'Nagaraga:' A deity worshipped by the Garaga race, this giant snake-like creature is determined to add Coronite to its "collection". Nagaraga is a large but highly agile Hero, capable of a variety of both physical and magical attacks. He can even snatch up an opponent with his mouth and carry it around as a projectile! The Legend of Evi: Spirit of Hyrule I thought this was Zelda Day. Well, kinda. This game actually takes place after Hyrule's downfall, where Link and Zelda sacrificed themselves to permanently defeat Ganondorf, finally ending the curse of Demise's wrath- but at the cost of destroying the physical representation of the Triforce. As such, Hyrule eventually crumbled, and the new kingdom of Elyria eventually grew on top of it. Evi is a Sheikah tribeswoman living in the Wisplands, abandoned wastes surrounding Elryia. Originally content to live alongside her nomadic tribe, it is eventually revealed that Evi is an agent of the goddesses that originally created Hyrule, designed for the purpose of rebuilding Hyrule. As such, she is set out into the vast world in order to make this wish a reality. Spirit of Hyrule is more like Skyrim than traditional Zelda games. While you still have dungeon-crawling aspects, the main focus is on exploration around the world of Elyria. Evi doesn't even use a sword, as her primary weapon of choice is a magic rod used by the Sheikah, giving her a powerful range of melee or magic attacks. Other normal dungeon items may be obtained in dungeons, but unlike Link, Evi has an inventory system ala Skyrim. She can pick up anything- enemy weaponry, extra armor, even fruit- as long as she has room in her enchanted Sheikah Pouch. This will force players to manage inventory wisely, as this also stores shields and potions. Additionally, as Evi is supposed to be a representation of all three pieces of the Triforce, she has an interesting morality system. The more she performs actions in accordance with the three pieces- Courage, Wisdom, and Power- the more she begins to physically resemble the original bearers. In later stages of this, you eventually gain unique spells based on the bearer. The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Arrow Another Zelda game unlike its predecessors- a Zelda RPG. The game takes place in a version of Hyrule where magic governs almost every part of daily life, so the focus has shifted even further away from having advanced technology like in Spirit Tracks or Twilight Princess, making it a more unique fantasy setting. Link is acting as a young bodyguard for the King and his daughter, High Mage Zelda. However, one day, a supposed "Master Mage" named Alias enters Hyrule Castle Town, bringing powerful magic that is said to improve the lives of those in the town. While most of the citizens are happy with this, Link and Zelda are curious about Alias's real motives, and they decide to learn more about him. After sneaking out at night to the inn in which Alias is staying, the two find out that Alias seems to be working for an unknown third party in order to assassinate the king and conquer Hyrule. However, before the two can inform the King, Alias catches them, and fires a strange magic arrow into Zelda's heart. This arrow will apparently slowly drain the life force out of Zelda unless the two find a cure, so the duo are forced to leave in order to save Zelda's life. New Hyrule Warriors I finally decided I'm just going to reveal the whole roster here. Here you go. *Originals (Unique incarnations of well-known characters) **Link **Zelda **Shiek **Impa **Lana **Ganondorf **Vaati *OCs (Entirely new characters) **Malra **Kolox **Oricala *Sky Era (Skyward Sword characters) **Fi **Ghirahim *Mythical Era (Ocarina of Time characters) **Darunia **Ruto **Saria **Nabooru *Era of Wind (Toon Link timeline characters) **Tetra **Makar **Bellum *Twilight Era (Twilight Princess characters) **Midna **Zant *Oracle Era (Oracle games characters) **Din **Nayru **Onox **Veran *Era of The Dark World (Link to the Past/Link Between Worlds characters) **Hilda **Aganhim **Ravio **Yuga *Moonfall Era (Majora's Mask characters) **Skull Kid **Majora **Zubora and Gabora There are still some that I haven't finalized, but this is what I've got right now. Quantum Trailer 6 Now, let's end off Zelda Day with a Zelda-related trailer- "Eye of The Storm". The trailer begins with the usual intro, then cuts to a town in the middle of a desert (oddly in an anime style as opposed to a normal animation), with enemies and characters from various series going about their usual business. Suddenly, a window breaks open, and a small purple object falls to the ground with a splash message appearing- Nabbit breaks in! As Nabbit runs from the scene of the crime with a completely full bag, a mysterious shadow begins following him. While the small purple creature attempts to flee, the shadowy figure pulls out a small blue ocarina and begins playing a strange tune. As the song continues, a strange wind picks up, and Nabbit is struck by lightning out of nowhere. The stunned creature pulls a bomb out of his sack as he turns around to fight the figure, who reveals her identity through a splash message- Impa tunes up for battle! The trailer then transitions into combat, showing off Nabbit's sack gimmick- he is the only character with an item inventory, and is capable of storing items in his sack for later use and switching as will. However, the trailer also goes in depth into Impa's moves as well, showing off the combination of strike from her massive broadsword and magic songs played on the Ocarina of Time. The trailer cuts to a logo after Nabbit attempts to use his Final Smash, Life Thief, on Impa... but hilariously misses, enabling Impa to use her Sage Seal Final Smash on him instead. After the logo, the trailer changes back into anime style, and shows Impa rooting through an unconscious Nabbit's bag. She pulls out piles of gold, jewels, and even a pixeled-out object that, judging by Impa's reaction, is a dirty picture of some kind. However, she eventually reaches the bottom of the bag, and pulls out a strange scroll marking with the Smash Bros. symbol, along with a red Y. The trailer fades to black as Impa walks off with this scroll. Day 7: The Last Time We Meet Today I'm ending with a bang today. But first... Skylanders Reboot Game I'm aware that this community hates the Skylanders series, mostly due to Phazon. However, I personally feel like it's a good series- it just needs a bit of fine tuning, that's all. I essentially want to ask those of you that don't like Skylanders to give me your thoughts on what could be done to improve the series. I've already gotten a request from Exo to remove Eon, so that will be the first thing implemented, but anyone else who doesn't like Skylanders and has suggestions to make it cooler, simply leave suggestions in the comments below. And now, the moment probably two people were waiting for... Super Smash Bros. Y This isn't a typical Smash game like Quantum was. Inspired by Locky's Super Smash Bros. and Jake's Super Smash Bros., Y is essentially intended to be what the end result would be if I became director of the Smash Bros. series. As such, the game focuses less on being an extended character list and focuses more on gameplay updates. The roster is also a bit weirder that would normally be allowed in Smash, and as such is more akin to author appeal games like the Fighters of Lapis series. However, the roster is also smaller than other Smash games, especially Quantum, and focuses on variety. The biggest difference between Y and other games is the Dual Special system. Instead of having customized versions of specials or unique moves as customs, each character actually has two sets of specials- one accessed through the B button, and one accessed through the X button. This makes previously introduced characters drastically more unique, and enables the introduction of unique attributes that wouldn't have worked without this system. The other big addition is the introduction of Super Smashers. Super Smashers are unique characters that don't always abide by the rules of the game, and are often much larger than normal characters, but are limited in what stages they are playable on. Two such Super Smashers are Metroid's Ridley and Xenoblade's Xord, though a few more may be eventually added. While Super Smashers are playable on both 4 and 8-player stages, they are incapable of fighting on small maze-like stages. And now, three starter newcomers! Well, with these characters revealed, it's finally time to say adieu to the Showcase! See you guys whenever! Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2015 Category:Pyro Enterprizes